The Heat of Passion
by MrsDracoMalfoy14
Summary: Harry and Draco hate each other...Right? HP/DM....takes place after Phoenix
1. Rainy Days

Heyy Guys!! This is my new story!!.. its a DM/HP slash.. i hope u like it

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as much as I wish I did, I don't

Chapter 1: Rainy Days

Harry Potter sat in his room at the Burrow just as bored as he was the day before. He longed for some kind of excitement to occur, but for now just sat and starred out the window at the pouring rain.

It had rained almost all summer, except for the day he left the Dursley's and the first week he was at the Burrow.

He sighed in frustration and whispered silently to himself "Sunday can't come fast enough."

Harry silently couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts. Now that Hermione and Ron were together, it seemed like he was always alone. He figured that when he got back to Hogwarts, he would at least have homework and quidditch to keep him occupied. But for now he just sat in the window letting the feelings of loneliness was over him and watching the rain reflect his constant mood.

Draco Malfoy sat in his bedroom glaring out the window at the constant rain falling from the sky. He wished it would stop raining so he could go outside. Although his pale skin completely contradicted it, he loved to sit outside and enjoy the warm sun, but it was always raining.

"Draco dear" Narcissa's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Yes Mother?" he questioned

"Are you decent?" she asked, indicating that she wanted to come in.

"Yes" he replied.

She entered the room with a large parcel. Noting Draco's confused look she smiled.

"I went and got your school supplies for you since I know how much you hate the rain" she stated smiling.

"Thanks" he mumbled still frowning at the pouring rain outside.

His mother nodded to him and then left him to his thoughts. When he heard the door shut he sighed.

"I wish I was at Hogwarts" he said quietly to his own reflection in the window.

* * *

Sunday dawned with anticipation and in some cases excitement. Ron was the last person to awake in the Burrow as always. When he was finally awake and finished eating breakfast, he, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione all got their trunks loaded in the muggle car that the Ministry had leant to Mr. Weasley and then piled into the back seat.

They reached Kings Cross Station and unloaded their carts into trolleys that were waiting. Harry pushed his cart through first and was surprised to see that there were not many people on the platform. He was just lingering on this thought we his cart went smashing into someone else's and then fell over.

"Watch where you're walking Potter" came a familiar drawl.

"I should say the same thing for you Malfoy" Harry spat back, his adrenaline pumping and his fists clenched.

He didn't really want to start fighting with Malfoy already, but three months of pent up energy were threatening to come spilling out of him at the first chance. He was not to get his wish as two minutes later Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came onto the platform and came and stood next to Harry.

"Are you okay Harry dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked

He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe "I'm fine Mrs. Weasley" he said not taking his eyes off the equally pissed blonde in front of him.

Draco clenched and unclenched his fists and then let out a long breathe.

"See you around Potter" he spat and then turned on his heel and walked away pulling his cart behind him.

Harry just glared after the boy and then realized that he was there alone. No cronies, no parents, no friends whatsoever and an evil glint lit his eyes and he grinned wickedly and turned to pick up his trunk.

Harry got a compartment with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, however Ron and Hermione would spend most of their train ride in the prefects compartment, so he decided to wonder the train. He ran into many of his housemates, like Seamus and Dean and Neville, and also ran into people he knew from other houses through classes and the D.A. meetings like Luna Lovegood and Ernie Macmillan. He was just about to turn back to go to his compartment when he noticed something odd. There, in the very end compartment, by himself, was none other than Draco Malfoy. Looking around for a teacher or one of his friends, Harry started walking toward the compartment and then opened the door and walked in.

"What the hell do you want Potter?" Malfoy snapped at the intrusion on his solitude.

"Why are you in here alone Malfoy? Where are all your "friends"?" Harry spat, using air quotes for the emphasis on the word friends.

"What's it to you Potter? Why do you care?" Draco said, his grey eyes darkening.

Harry clenched his fists and his jaw and stared unwavering into the grey eyes that were starring straight back into his emerald green ones.

"I don't give a shit what you do Malfoy. I just figured that you would be sitting with your cronies for protection. It's a bit unwise to sit by yourself when you're the most hated person on this train" Harry spat narrowing his eyes at the other boy.

Malfoy shot up out of his seat, but Harry didn't move, didn't even flinched and the two boys were now inches from each other.

"Is that some kind of threat Potter?" Draco drawled narrowing his eyes until they were just thin enough for him to see correctly.

"I don't make threats Malfoy, I make promises" Harry spat, his voice a low growl.

The two stayed in a death stare for all of two minutes until finally Draco did something he never in his life thought he would do, he leaned forward, and kissed Harry hard on the lips. Harry was trying to resist, but Draco had gripped him in an iron grip around his middle and he couldn't move to push himself off of the boy. As he slowly submitted to the kiss, he found that he actually _enjoyed_ kissing Malfoy. A few seconds later, Draco broke the kiss and the two boys just stared at each other with ragged breathing until Harry was able to talk again.

"What, the hell, was _that_?" He asked

"Some people would call that a kiss Potter" Draco drawled sarcastically.

"I know that Malfoy. Why did you kiss me?" he asked

Malfoy stood there and just starred at Harry. Did he really not feel it, that fleeting moment where he looked in Harry's eyes and saw the same loneliness and need for some excitement. He could have swore that the feeling was mutual, but maybe he was wrong.

"I was hoping it would get you out of my presence, but I guess I was wrong" Draco spat maliciously.

Harry just starred at Draco incredulously for a few seconds. He had also seen the mutual boredom and need for excitement.

Harry opened his mouth the say something, but was cut off when Hermione entered the compartment, looked curiously at both boys and then said "We will be arriving soon" and then turned and left the compartment.

Harry just turned and shot Draco a dark look "This isn't over Malfoy" he said and then he stalked from the room.

Draco stood there for a minute and then realization dawned on him and he shook his head and grimaced as he whispered "Which part?" and then got dressed into his school robes.

* * *

okay.. so.. let me know what u think.. 


	2. You're Crashing But You're Not A Wave

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...and unfortunately I don't own Draco Malfoy..sob..sob..

Chapter 2: You're Crashing But You're Not A Wave

Harry walked into his compartment and slammed the door, causing the glass to break. He waved his wand, mumbled "Reparo" and it fixed itself instantly. He turned and saw that Ron, Hermione and Ginny were looking at him afraid and he just shook his head.

"Something on your mind mate?" Ron asked looking worried for his best friend

"I don't want to talk right now, just let me get changed in peace." Harry said agitated.

Hermione gave him a knowingly look and he shook his head slightly at her to tell her not to bring it up.

When Ginny and Ron were up ahead fetching a carriage, Hermione hung back with Harry.

"Are you okay Harry?" she asked

"Oh yes, I'm just peachy" he replied sarcastically.

She lowered her voice "Is this because of Malfoy?" she whispered and he stopped walking and looked at her.

"This has nothing to do with that…that…" he spluttered angrily, not really knowing what he wanted to call Draco at that moment.

He was saved from the question that moment went Ron called over for them to hurry up.

He sat in silence for the rest of the night, trying to calm himself down. He sat up all night trying to figure out what was wrong with him lately, as he was always so mad. He finally fell asleep in the early hours of the morning with his finally thoughts lingering on a blonde Slytherin boy.

Draco's blood boiled as he got changed into his Hogwarts robes.

"What was I thinking?" he asked himself silently.

He punched the door in frustration, frightening a group of first years walking by and then cursed under his breathe when he started bleeding. He fixed the window with a wave of his wand and then said a quick healing spell over his hand and then got changed into his robes.

When the train stopped, he got off and quickly looked around so as to avoid Potter. He looked over and found the black-haired boy whispering to the Mudblood about something so he decided to walk closer to them. He got close enough to hear Harry's stuttering about what Draco was and narrowed his eyes and kept walking.

He sat at the feast and avoided looking anywhere but his plate and then went back to his dorm and sat in front of the window and watch the horrible rain splattering all over the ground. He drifted to sleep watching the torrential downpour outside and thinking of a certain black-haired, emerald eyed boy.

Neither of them were awake to see the rain stop for the first time in months.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Draco woke with a stiff neck and was almost blinded by the bright sunlight pouring in through the only window in the room.

He yawned briefly "Its about damn time" he said.

He got up and got dressed into his school uniform and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. When he reached the Entrance Hall, he saw Potter coming down by himself. He tried to avoid looking at Potter, silently praying that he hadn't seen him.

Harry obviously had because two seconds later he heard him say in a low voice "Malfoy, I need to talk to you."

Draco just nodded and headed toward the bathroom.

Harry followed behind a little while and when they reached the bathroom, both boys turned to face each other.

"So are you going to explain why you kissed me yesterday or what?" Harry spat, he eyes alight with what seemed like fury.

"I honestly don't know why I did it Potter" Draco said being honest with Harry for the first time since they met.

Harry furrowed his brow in confusion and shook his head slightly.

"Well there has to be some reason. I mean, you don't just kiss someone without a reason Malfoy do you?" Harry said still fuming.

"Look Potter, I really don't know why I did it. Can we just drop it?" Draco spat, his eyes now burning in fury.

The two boys stood there with their gazes locked, neither wavering. They unconsciously closed the gap between each other until their faces were mere centimeters away from each other. They both instantly realized that they were uncomfortably close to each other and slightly moved back an inch or two.

"Just stay away from me Malfoy" Harry said breaking the awkward silence filling the bathroom.

"I should ask the same of you Potter" Draco grumbled to Harry's back as he was leaving the bathroom.

Draco just stood there for a few seconds trying to collect his thoughts.

He walked over to the mirror and stared into it.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he asked his reflection.

On the other side of the bathroom door, Harry was just standing there leaning against the wall trying to calm himself down. He didn't know why, but Malfoy always seemed to make his blood boil.

"What the hell is going on?" he whispered to himself and then he walked away before Draco came out and saw him just standing there.

XXXXXXXX

Every time he saw Potter that day, he wanted to just walk over and hit him or something.

'Why is he having this affect on me?' he wondered to himself.

'He has never affected me like this before' his thought continued, drowning out Professor Snape's mocking of another student in his class.

Whenever he was within ten feet of Draco, he could feel his pulse quickening and his temper rising.

'What the hell' he thought clenching and unclenching his fists.

'Why is this happening?' he thought chewing the side of his mouth to prevent himself from yelling at Draco at the top of his lungs for no real reason.

By the time lunch came around neither of them could stand this mounting fury that was almost maddening. Harry discreetly threw a note to Draco in Transfiguration that told him to meet him in the same bathroom as that morning. Draco nodded a response in Harry's direction and then the bell rang for lunch. Harry murmured something about a book to his friends and then left to meet Draco who had already left the class.

"Alright Malfoy, what kind of spell are you using?" Harry half-shouted as he walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

"I'm not using any spell Potter, I have no idea what you're talking about" Draco said narrowing his eyes at Harry.

"Bullshit Malfoy, I know its got to be something you did. Why else would I get so mad at you when you come within ten feet of me?" Harry shouted stepping slightly closer to Draco.

"I have no idea why that is Potter, maybe you put a spell on me because I can't even look at you without wanting to beat your head in" Draco shouted back taking a step towards Harry.

They were only a few inches apart now and Harry was so angry he was shaking.

"Why can't you ever do what you're told Malfoy?" Harry said through clenched teeth

"I should ask the same of you Potter" Draco shot back narrowing his eyes until they were only little slits in his head.

The two of them just stood there staring at each other until Harry reached out and pulled Draco close to him and stared into the blonde boy's stormy grey eyes. Draco immediately felt his pulse quickening as he stared back into Harry's emerald green eyes. Before either one of them knew what they were doing, they both closed the gap between them and started kissing each other fiercely on the lips.

The two boys stood their, locked at the mouth, grasping at each other as if they were the only thing in the world that there was to hold onto. They broke apart after a minute and stood there breathing heavy and staring at each other.

After they started breathing normally again, Draco spoke first.

"What are we going to do about this?" he asked

Harry shot him a puzzled look "I have no idea what exactly _this_ is" he said.

Draco looked at him with a raised eyebrow "It's obvious we can't resist each other" he said smirking, Harry just stood there in silence.

"Look, we have hated each other for so long, that it has turned into a deep laying passion and we can't deny that. You can go along and deny it Potter, but it will only make the want stronger" Draco said knowingly.

"You make it sound like a drug" Harry said.

"That's what passion is Harry, a drug" Draco said

Harry started to say something but faltered "You called me "Harry"" he said.

Draco furrowed his brow in concentration "Wow I guess I did" he said after a few seconds, and then he shrugged.

"Look, I need some time and space to think about this, so just stay out of my way for now" Harry said and then he took one last glimpse at Draco and left the bathroom.

Draco went back to his room and sat on his bed and thought about what had happened between him and Harry…no _Potter_ a few moments ago.

'Am I really attracted to Potter?' he thought, 'or was that just a "heat of the moment" type of thing?'

He shook his head and decided to go outside on the grounds to clear his head.

"…And I personally think that we should….Harry are you listening to me?" Hermione asked from across the table.

Harry was staring off into space thinking about the interaction he had with Malfoy not to long before then.

"Harry?" she repeated "HARRY!" she said loudly, shaking him from his thoughts.

"Hmm?" he said looking around to see what happened that caused him to break free from his thoughts.

"Were you even listening to me?" she asked him.

"Oh, no, sorry, I was just thinking about…about something" Harry said avoiding the questioning stares of his two best friends and staring down at the untouched food on his plate.

"I don't think I'm very hungry" he said and then he got up and headed toward his next class.

As he walked toward the Divination Tower, he thought about how he felt when he looked into Draco's eyes. He actually felt calm and safe from everything when he looked into those stormy grey eyes. It was a calm he had never experienced before and he decided then and there, that he never wanted to not experience it again.

* * *

reviews greatly appreciated!!


	3. When You Let Your Heart Win

Chapter 3: When You Let Your Heart Win

I do not own Harry Potter.. And I would rather own Draco Malfoy anyway..

* * *

Harry sat bored in Divination. He stared out the window and didn't pay attention to anything that Professor Trelawny was saying. His thoughts lingered on what had happened between him and Malfoy since they came back to Hogwarts.

They obviously both had boring summers, which amazed Harry because he thought Malfoy would have been off killing and torturing people like his father. Harry had immediately assumed that Draco would become a Death Eater, but now he wasn't so sure.

At this thought Harry's stomach turned.

'What if he is doing this try and make me join Voldemort?'

He grimaced at his own thoughts.

'What if this is his initiation test?'

His face started to pale slowly as the color left it.

'What if he already is a Death Eater and his mission is to make me vulnerable for attack?'

And with this last thought, he fainted and fell to the floor in a heap.

* * *

Draco sat in Arithmancy and looked out at the quidditch pitch below. He sat and thought about what had transpired earlier in the bathroom.

'I can't believe I actually _kissed_ him!' he thought for a moment.

'What was I thinking telling him we needed to do something about _this_!'

'What exactly is _this_?'

'What the hell are we going to _do _exactly?'

He paused because his head had started to spin from all the thoughts spinning around inside it. He then thought of what had happened when he and Harry locked eyes and smiled to himself.

'There was a deep trust in those disgustingly green eyes of his that I never thought I would see when he looked at me.'

The bell for the end of classes rang through his mind next, causing him to gather his books quickly and run down the hall to stand near the Divination Tower. He stood in the shadows so as not to be seen by all the Gryffindors coming down. When two boys he knew as Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas walked by him, he heard bits of their conversation.

"I sure hope Harry is okay" Dean said

"Yea, I wonder what caused it?" Seamus responded

"Do you think it was another of his You-Know-Who nightmares?" Dean asked as they walked out of Draco's earshot, causing him to curse under his breath.

He unconsciously walked toward the Hospital Wing, all the while thinking about what could have possibly happened to Harry.

He wasn't looking where he was going and fell to the floor when he hit something solid.

"An' jus' where ya' think yer' goin'?" it said.

Draco looked up to see Hagrid standing there. He fought off the impulse to insult him, because he needed information.

"I-Er, came to see-er, What happened to Harry?" he said sort of flustered.

Hagrid looked taken aback at Draco's sudden concern but then shook it off.

"That's none o' yer' business Malfoy" Hagrid said, blocking the door from Draco

"Now you go run along" he continued.

"Er-right, sorry" Draco said and he turned and half-ran to the dungeons and shut himself in his room.

'I'm such an idiot, I shouldn't have gone there. Of course his friends would be there. The Weasel, the Mudblood, and even the Weaselette are probably all in there right now waiting to ask him a million and on questions' he thought to himself frustrated.

"And since when do I call him "Harry"?' he thought sneering.

He looked out the small window and then sighed "I just hope he's okay" he said, and then he sat down on his bed and as soon as hit head hit the pillow, he fell asleep.

* * *

He heard voices before he saw the bodies that accompany them. He didn't want to open his eyes because he was exhausted, but he wanted to know what happened and didn't even know where he was.

"What the hell was Malfoy doing here?" he heard one voice say.

"Couln't tell ya. But he seemed concerned bout' Harry. Even called him Harry, instead o' Potter for once" he heard another say

"I don't know what he's up to, but he has been acting rather strange lately" another said.

"He's Malfoy, does he need an excuse to act strange? If you ask me, I think he is plotting some kind of Death Eater scheme, since he probably has got the mark now." the first voice said again.

Harry groaned inwardly. Malfoy was the reason he was wherever he was in the first place. Had Harry not been thinking about him, he probably wouldn't have ended up in this predicament. He began to slowly open his eyes, but he didn't bring attention to his consciousness just yet. He wanted to hear more.

"You can't just assume that he is a Death Eater Ronald" he heard the voce he now recognized as Hermione say.

"I 'gree with Ron on this one Hermione, he's bound to have the mark since his dad's so high up in the ranks" he heard Hagrid say.

"Well we will sill need prove before we go accusing him of anything" Hermione said defensively.

Harry had heard enough, he needed to sway the conversation before it got to an argument between those two, as almost everything did. He cleared his throat loudly and sat up slowly.

"Harry, you're awake" Hermione said smiling at him.

"You gave us quite a scare mate" Ron said.

"What exactly happened?" Harry asked slowly.

"Well, you were just sitting there and then you started to get pale, and then you passed out." Ron said

Harry shuddered as he thought about it "How long was I out for?" he asked next.

"About an hour and a half, Madame Pompfrey told us to just let you sleep it off, since it was probably cause by exhaustion in the first place" Hermione said knowingly.

Harry shook his head and said "I'm not tired" but was completely contradicted when the next movement he made was to cover his yawn.

Hermione smiled at him "Classes are over Harry, just go to sleep, we will come and get you for dinner" she said and Harry just nodded in appreciation.

* * *

He had been sleeping for about twenty five minutes when he shot awake and ran out of the room. He got halfway to his destination and stop.

'What am I doing?' he asked himself.

'I can't just run in there' he thought.

He shook his head and continued on his way and when he reached his destination, slowly turned the handle and entered the room. He walked in and saw the only other figure in the room laying there breathing steadily. He walked over to the other person and sat next to him.

He gently reached his hand out and lightly brushed the back of his hand to Harry's cheek. Harry's eyelids fluttered slightly but didn't open. He gently slid his hand into Harry's and then leaned in and whispered

"I'm here for you always."

Harry's eyes shot open, but when he looked around he found no one else in the room. He slumped back down onto the bed and focused on the voice he had just heard.

'Did I just imagine that? Was that wishful thinking? Was that really Draco?' he thought to himself.

After a few seconds of silence, he laid back down and slowly drifted off again with a smile pulling at his lips as he thought of what those five small words meant to him, even if they were coming from Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Draco sat by the door and watched Harry's reaction and then smiled to himself when he saw the smile plastered on Harry's face as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

okayy.. thats chapter 3.. tell me what u think... 


	4. When It Rains

okay guys.. thank u for the wonderful reviews!!.. here is chapter 4... hope u like it!!

* * *

Chapter 4: When It Rains

Harry was awakened by Madame Pompfrey a few minutes before dinner.

"You can leave now young man" she said smiling.

"Thank you" Harry replied getting out of the bed and walking towards the door

When Harry reached the Great Hall, he felt three pairs of eyes on him. He walked over to the Gryffindor table and at across from Ron and Hermione. He looked past them and found the third pair of eyes starring right back into his. He blinked and looked away from Draco and back to two friends in front of him who were now asking questions about his "dream" since everyone assumed that that was why he had fainted.

He shrugged his shoulders at their questions "It was the same as always guys" he said solemnly.

Hermione watched her brunette friend carefully and then looked over at Ron to see if she was the only one worried. The look on Ron's face had given her all the incentive she needed to round on Harry.

"Harry we know you're lying. What's wrong? Why won't you tell us the truth?" she asked concernedly.

Harry closed his eyes tightly and clenched his jaw. He could feel his temper rising at an alarming pace. He felt a little guilty for lying to them but he wasn't quite ready to tell them the whole truth. He unclenched his jaw and gritted his teeth, still leaving his eyes closed.

"Harry, come on mate, we can tell it's bothering you" Ron said helping his girlfriend reach out to his best friend.

Harry's eyes snapped open and he glared at his friends.

"How the hell would you know anything about me anymore? You don't even act like my friends! You spend so much time with each other that I just get left to myself, so DON'T, for one minute think that you know what's going on!" he yelled so loud that everyone had jumped and turned to watch The-Boy-Who-Lived yell at his two best friends.

Harry turned and stormed out of the Great Hall not even looking back to see if anyone followed. He walked out to the middle of the quidditch pitch and fell onto his knees and then laid down on his back starring up at the rain clouds that were gathering quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Draco watched as Harry tried to keep his anger down. When Harry finally exploded, he was the only one in the room who was ready for it. He let the boy storm out before he stood up and left the hall as well

He didn't know why, but he somehow knew exactly where Harry had gone and followed the same path a few seconds behind The Boy Who Lived. He got to the end of the quidditch pitch as a slow drizzle began to fall from the sky.

He walked over to the still form that was lying in the middle of the field and looked down.

"Are you okay?" he asked the brunette.

Harry didn't look at him he just continued to stare up at the clouds.

"Didn't anyone tell you that if you sit out in the rain, you will catch a cold?" the blonde asked sitting down next to Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes "What do you want Malfoy?" he said half-heartedly.

Draco didn't answer, as he was still waiting for an answer to his question.

There was silence and then "Well Potter?" the blond said.

"Well What?" Harry asked slightly agitated

"Has anyone ever told you that if you sit out in the rain you will catch a cold?" Draco repeated.

Harry rolled his eyes "No, No one ever cared enough to tell me that. Now what the hell do you want?" Harry spat.

Draco was both saddened and miffed at this comment.

"I was just making sure that you were okay Potter" Draco spat back

"Well why the hell do you care?" Harry asked

Draco was silent for a second "I don't know" he said finally.

They sat in silence for a few seconds before Draco stood up to leave. He turned to look at Harry and was met by empty, almost lifeless eyes. Draco saw the pain, confusion, fear and hurt in those once fiery emerald eyes and it made him sad.

He heaved a small sigh and said "You're so busy saving the world but who's there to save you?"

Harry turned away from Draco's gaze and starred off into the Forbidden Forest.

Draco sat back down and studied the boy next to him.

"I don't need to be saved" the brunette said stiffly, almost angrily and then turned to face Draco.

"I just need people to stop treating me like a bomb that's about to go off and I need people to stop starring at me because of the scar on my forehead…" his eyes were now burning with unshed ears. "…and I need people to stop whispering about me and I need people to stop treating me like an impotent child. But most of all I want people to stop pretending that I can save them" he finished, saying the last part breathlessly.

Draco just looked at Harry not knowing what to say.

"How can I save anyone if I can't even save myself?" Harry said giving Draco a hard stare while trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to spill from his emerald eyes.

Draco reached out and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"You don't have to do it all alone Harry" he whispered to the brunette

Harry gave Draco a tentative glance and then started to cry, the tears falling from his eyes silently.

Draco leaned forward until he was on his knees in the mud and then reached out his other hand and pulled Harry close. He held the brunette in his arms while he cried and Draco felt his heart go out to The Boy Who Lived as the two boys sat there in an embrace, a warmth fell over them that neither could explain.

Harry leaned out of the embrace and wiped his face. The rain was still pouring down around them, helping Harry with his task.

"Thank you Draco" Harry said quietly.

Draco silently noticed that he and Harry had both been using each others first names.

"Like I said, who's there to save you?" Draco replied and patted Harry's shoulder.

The two boys stood and walked to the castle, both silently reveling in each other's company.

XXXXXXXXX

* * *

He silently watched the interaction on the quidditch pitch from the window. He watched the two boys in their embrace and frowned. 'I'm going to have to keep an eye on those two' he thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

As they walked back to the castle, Harry kept chancing glances in Draco's direction as if to ask him a question and then change his mind. When they were almost at the front doors, Draco walked ahead of Harry and then stepped over and blocked his path.

"Okay, what is it?" Draco asked looking frustrated.

"Um, well, I was just wondering….What is this?" Harry asked motioning between the two of them.

Draco gave him a puzzled look "I don't really know" he said.

Harry looked away from him "Oh, okay" he said starting to walk past him towards the castle.

Draco closed his eyes "Harry, wait" he said.

Harry stopped and then turned to look at the blonde.

"I don't know what this is, but I'm willing to try and figure it out" Draco said opening his eyes to stare deep into the green ones that were waiting.

Harry walked back to Draco and grabbed his hands.

"Me too" he whispered before he captured Draco's lips in his.

Draco's initial reaction was shock until he felt Harry's tongue enter his mouth. They fought for dominance until they both gently pulled out of the kiss. Harry and Draco just stood there for a few seconds holding each other and looking into each other's eyes, both smiling a genuine smile.

They finished the trek to the castle and then went their separate ways from the entrance hall with wide grins on their faces.

* * *

okay.. so im already working on chapter 5... so let me know what u think of this chapter so i can make chapter 5 even better!! 


	5. Vulnerable

ok.. here is chapter 5.. hope u like it... enjoyyy

* * *

Chapter 5: Vulnerable

Harry walked into the common room and the entire room froze and got quiet. He glared around the room and then turned and left the common room for the last time. He knew where he was going and exactly what he was going to do.

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco entered his common room and was almost knocked over by Pansy Parkinson.

"Oh Draco, I just heard the wonderful news" she whispered excitedly.

Draco just stood there confused and trying to breathe through her tight embrace.

He shrugged her off of him "What are you talking about?" he asked.

She frowned at him "Oh, please, like you don't know. You don't always have to gloat Draco" she said.

He gave her a confused glance and then said "No really, what are you talking about."

She starred at him and said nothing and he rolled his eyes at her and said "Well?"

"You really don't know do you?" she asked.

He heaved a sigh of impatience "If I knew what you were talking about this conversation would have ended already" he snapped at her.

She just looked at him bewildered for a moment before she said "Your induction is next week."

He glared at her but felt the color leave his face.

"What?" he asked angrily.

"Your induction, its next week" she repeated slowly this time.

He closed the four inches that were between them and slapped her hard across her face.

"Who else knows" he demanded

"No one, my father told me a few hours ago" she said tearing up.

"Tell no one of this or so help me I will kill you myself" he said his grey eyes blazing.

She nodded scared and watched wordlessly as he walked out of the common room for the last time, knowing exactly what he had to do.

XXXXXXXXXXX

He stood in front the gargoyle for a moment.

Finally knowing what he was going to say, he muttered "Lemon Drops" and the gargoyle moved, revealing a revolving staircase. He walked up a few steps before he heard someone running in the corridor. He went back down the few steps he had walked up only to collide with someone.

He landed on the step behind him while the other body landed in the corridor. He stood up quickly to help the other person and noticed it was Draco.

"Draco? What are you doing here?" he asked quietly.

Draco looked up to see who was talking to him and smiled at who it was.

"I could ask you the same thing Harry" Draco said still smiling.

Harry smiled back at the blonde "I have to talk to the headmaster" he said.

"I have to talk to him too" Draco said.

"Well why were you running? Was it important? I can wait" Harry rambled, causing Draco to smile even more.

"I was running because I don't know the password and I saw that it was open, so I ran down the hallway" Draco said.

"Well, why don't you go on ahead and I'll wait" Harry said motioning to the stairs.

Draco smiled and nodded and then walked up the stairs ahead of Harry and knocked on the headmaster's office door.

Harry took a seat in the waiting area and gave Draco a good luck wink when the door was opened.

Draco walked into the office and saw the headmaster waiting for him with a smile and that eerie twinkle in his eye that always made Draco nervous.

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy. What brings you to my office at such a late hour?" Dumbledore said calmly.

"Good evening Professor. I actually wanted to ask you for a favor" Draco said

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at the teen but then nodded for him to continue.

"Okay, so, I was just approached by one of my housemates who said that I was going to be inducted next week, but I don't want to be a Death Eater like my father. So I was just wondering if maybe I could have my own rooms, so that I don't have to endure my housemates trying to force me into something I don't want to do. I don't think they will be pleased with my decision either, so I guess you could say it's for my own protection" Draco finished looking up at the headmaster with a pleading look.

Dumbledore studied the teen in front of him over the top of his half-moon spectacles. Draco squirmed under the old man's gaze.

Dumbledore thought about what must be going through the young man's head and then sighed "I can arrange for you to have your own suite, but you will have to wait until tomorrow for a definite answer" the man said.

Draco sighed in slight relief and nodded "Thank you sir" he said.

Dumbledore nodded and Draco got up and left the office.

Harry looked up as he heard the door opening and saw Draco and smiled.

Wait for me out here please. I shouldn't take that long" Harry said walking past him and reopening the office door and stepping in.

Draco nodded and sat down in the chair that Harry had just vacated.

Harry shut the door behind him and sat down in the chair on the other side of Dumbledore's desk.

"Ah, Harry, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly as Fawkes flew over and landed on Harry's knee.

Harry stroked Fawkes gently and looked up at the headmaster tentatively.

"Do you think that I could get my own rooms?" he asked bluntly.

Dumbledore frowned at him "Why would you need your own rooms?"

"I can't stand being in the dorms any more, everyone stares at me or whispers behind my back or shoots me sympathetic looks, and I just feel that if I had my own rooms that it could be avoided" he said

Dumbledore gave him a respective nod "Well, I'm sure it can be arranged, but only if you are definitely sure that you want your own rooms, away from the rest of your housemates and friends" Dumbledore said, hoping to sway Harry's decision.

Harry sat there for a few seconds but then replied with complete conviction "It's definitely what I want."

Dumbledore gave Harry a stern look and then nodded.

"Okay, I will see what I can do, but it will have to wait until tomorrow" Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded "Thank you very much Professor" he said and then he stroked Fawkes and slowly stood up. He put Fawkes back on his post and then left the office.

"Have a good night Professor" he said as he shut the door.

Harry shut the door slowly and then turned to the blonde boy sitting in the waiting area.

Draco got up and the two of them left the office together.

"So what did you talk about with him?" Draco asked curiously.

"I just asked him if I could have my own rooms so that I wouldn't have to deal with my stupid housemates anymore" Harry said honestly.

Draco just looked at him "That's what I asked him" he said.

Harry heard what Draco said, but for some reason had a delayed reaction and stopped ten seconds later.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Harry asked eyes wide.

"What, I just asked him if I could have my own rooms too." Draco said confused.

"What did he say to you?" Harry asked walking again.

"He said that I would have to wait until tomorrow, but I really don't want to go back to my dorm ever again" Draco said honestly.

Harry nodded and said "Me either."

They walked a few steps further when Harry suddenly found a familiar stretch of wall and then stopped and smiled to himself.

Draco noticed that Harry stopped he stopped as well. Draco looked at Harry's smiling face and asked "What is it?"

Harry's smile contorted into a smirk "We might not have to return to our dorms after all" he said.

Draco looked at him confused.

Harry just shook his head "Go stand by the window over there" he said.

Draco did and watched as Harry paced three times in front of a blank stretch of wall. He was just about to ask the brunette what he was doing when a door suddenly appeared in the middle of the wall.

Harry reached out for the knob and then looked over at Draco who was starring at the wall amazed.

"Are you coming or not?" Harry asked turning the knob.

Draco entered the room and his jaw dropped. He looked around and saw two massive four poster beds, a fireplace large enough for him to stand in with a blazing fire in it, there was a door that was open to the other side of the room that seemed to open to a bathroom, and two massive windows that overlooked the Forbidden Forest. As he continued to take in the room, he found that there was also a kitchen and two desks for their convenience.

"What is this place?" he finally asked Harry.

"This is the Room of Requirement" Harry replied proudly.

"But there was no door, I saw it, it just sprung up out of nowhere" Draco said confused.

"Yes, you have to pace three times in front of that stretch of wall and think about what you need, and the room will provide it for you" Harry explained sitting down on one of the beds.

Draco was incredulous "How did I not know about this room?" he asked himself quietly.

Harry heard him and smirked "Don't worry, not many people know about it" he said.

After a few seconds, the brunette realized that the blonde was still standing in the middle of the room.

"If you're going to stay, you might as well sit down" Harry said.

Draco was shaken from his amazed state by Harry's words and he walked over to the other bed.

Harry glanced over at Draco and saw the boy grimacing at the bed curtains as if they had just insulted him. Harry snickered, causing Draco to look over at him.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked

"Did the sheets insult you or something?" Harry asked giggling.

"It's just that they aren't green, it's just not normal" he said glaring at the sheets.

Harry didn't respond, he just closed his eyes and when he opened them he saw that Draco was now standing next to the bed gawking at the now green sheets.

"How did you do that?" Draco asked his eyes wide in awe.

"I just thought about needing green sheets for your bed and it worked. I told you, the room gives you what you need" Harry responded in a bored voice.

Draco just shook his head and walked over and felt the sheets to make sure they were real and then sat down on the bed.

Harry lay down on his back and starred up at the ceiling thinking about all that had transpired that day.

"Harry?" Draco said quietly, shaking the brunette from his thoughts.

Harry sat up turned to the blonde "Hmm?"

"What should we do when we are in front of other people?" he asked.

Harry sat there and let his question sink in and then replied "We should act the same way we've always acted towards each other, just so we don't draw attention to ourselves. Oh yeah and you can't call me "Harry" in front of anyone else."

Draco nodded, lay down on his back and starred out the window.

"Goodnight Harry" he said.

"Goodnight Draco" Harry replied.

As soon as the two boys were comfortable, they drifted into a dead sleep.

* * *

don't forget to review..


	6. Sweet Sacrifice

Chapter 6: Sweet Sacrifice

Draco awoke to a brightness that was never present in the dungeons. He blinked several times to adjust and then he looked around to find Harry still fast asleep. He looked out the window to try to gauge what time it was.

'I need a clock' he thought frustrated at the lack of recognition of sun patterns.

He turned around and found a new clock sitting on the bed side table. He looked at it amazed and then jumped up from the bed.

"Harry wake up!" he half-yelled at the sleeping boy he was now standing next to.

Harry woke with a start "Wha, what's wrong?" he said groping for his glasses.

"If we don't leave now, we will be late for classes, it's bad enough we missed breakfast" Draco said. Harry blinked a few times and then what Draco was saying finally sunk in and he leaped from the bed as if he were electrocuted.

He was almost at the door when suddenly he stopped and turned to Draco who was right behind him.

"Wait, we are still wearing the same clothes from yesterday" he said.

Draco looked down at his clothes and then looked back up at Harry smiling.

'We need new clothes' he thought.

Nothing happened at first, but then he felt a slight tug on his robes and then he looked down and his clothes were different than the ones he was just looking at. He looked up and saw Harry smiling at him.

"Show off" the brunette said, before they both left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Harry walked into his first class trying hard to ignore the stares. His face showed no sign of frustration or any emotion. It was his mask, and he would wear it until he was alone again with Draco. This thought almost made him smile, but he remembered what the people starring at him have always done to him and this made him angry again.

He glanced around the classroom and then locked eyes with Ron. Ron dropped his gaze immediately to the floor. Harry walked away from all of them to the very back of the classroom and listened to the teacher. He took notes for the first time in six years that day.

The first thing Draco saw when he entered the classroom was a group of puzzled faces and one very embarrassed face. He walked over and sat next to Goyle.

"Where were you last night Draco?" Blaise Zabini asked.

"I felt ill so I went to the Hospital Wing" he said steadily, glancing at Pansy as if daring her to say he was wrong. She took the hint and didn't say a word.

"Well why didn't you tell us?" Crabbe said.

"I didn't know that I had to tell you every detail of my life" Draco shot back.

The three boys fell silent. "I do not question you for every detail of your life so please do me the common courtesy of doing the same" Draco said rudely to his friends.

They nodded and he looked away from them and up to the front of the room as the teacher came in. He briefly thought of a certain brunette who was exactly three floors above him and then he did the one thing that no Malfoy had ever done, he starred out the window and daydreamed through the whole class.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Harry sat alone at the end of the Gryffindor table at lunch. He was having a hard time controlling his temper all day. He set the mouse he was supposed to be levitating on fire in Charms, and he blew up the chair he was supposed to be transfiguring in Transfiguration.

He sat at the table just starring down at his plate. He was hungry but his emotions wouldn't let him eat.

He was suddenly shaken from his zombie-like trance when Hedwig landed on his shoulder.

"Hey girl" he said happily to his avian friend.

She hooted appreciatively at him and started picking at his untouched food.

He grabbed the letter she was carrying and he immediately recognized the handwriting. He opened it slowly and then read it. He stood up slowly and then glanced around the hall. After his quick sweep he ran from the hall quickly.

Everyone in the Great Hall watched as Harry ran from the hall after reading the letter. Some were afraid, and some, like Ron and Hermione were nervous.

Draco somehow escaped his friends around lunch and decided to go to the Room of Requirement to see if Harry was there. He got to the hallway and stood in front of the now familiar stretch of wall and paced three times thinking 'I need our room back.' He was surprised that when he walked in, it was the same as they had left it that morning.

He looked around and didn't see Harry so he turned to leave. He was at the door when he heard a tapping on the window. He turned to find his eagle owl sitting on the ledge of the window. He walked over and let the bird in and the bird immediately flew onto his outstretched arm.

"Is it from father" the boy asked solemnly.

The bird gave an excited hoot which Draco understood as a no because the bird was usually irate when coming from the manor.

Draco opened the curious letter and then immediately turned and started running toward the door. His owl left his arm the moment he started moving, but he didn't even notice it as he ran. He made it halfway down the hallway when he suddenly crashed into someone.

He landed hard on the floor and then looked up to see who he crashed into. The person looking back at him started to laugh and he quickly joined in.

"We have got to stop running into each other" Draco said.

"I agree, I don't think my arse can take much more" Harry replied laughing.

The two boys stood up and then headed back to the Room of Requirement.

When they were safely back inside the confines of "their" room they sat down on a couch that Harry had thought they needed.

"So where were you running too?" Harry asked the blonde.

"I was running to find you because I just got this" Draco said handing Harry the letter.

Harry glanced at the familiar writing "I got one too" he said holding his up.

Draco couldn't understand why his stomach did flip flops when Harry had said that he too had gotten a letter. Before he had time to talk to Harry about this latest development, the bell to end lunch rang.

"Well, lets get to Care of Magical Creatures" Harry said feigning enthusiasm.

Draco snorted "And here I thought you would be excited" he said smirking.

Harry rolled his eyes "Let's just go" he said walking towards the door, tucking his letter in his bag.

Draco left the room right behind him and they walked to class together meeting no one who would think this suspicious. They separated before the marble staircase just in case and then continued their solo walk down to Hagrid's hut.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione and Ron sat under a tree out on the grounds near Hagrid's hut both silently thinking about their friend.

"Harry has been acting strange lately" Ron said, stating the obvious.

"I know, and what about that letter business earlier. I wonder what that was about" she said curiously.

"You think he will talk to us?" Ron questioned with a faint hope in his voice.

Hermione shook her head "I don't think so" she said solemnly.

Ron dropped his head "Were we that bad of friends? What did we do?" he asked frustrated with himself.

"I don't know but I promise we will figure this whole thing out" Hermione said. The bell rang signifying that their class would be starting soon so they walked to two feet left to their class and stood there waiting for the others to show up.

Most of the Gryffindors were already outside, so they were the first to show up. The Slytherins slowly began to show up, and that is when she noticed it.

"Ron, look over there, who is missing?" she said quietly trying to point out the obvious without being obvious herself.

Ron glanced over at the Slytherins and immediately knew who was missing. He scowled and turned back to his girlfriend.

"Malfoy" he spat the name as if it were poisonous and would leave a bad taste in his mouth.

Hermione nodded "I wonder why he's not with his friends" she said.

"Maybe he is plotting something for You-Know-Who" Ron said.

Hermione shook her head at him and then gasped "What if he is trying to get Harry alone for some kind of revenge" she said worried.

Ron looked at her and then glanced over at the front doors just in time to see Harry emerge from them.

He heaved a sigh of relief "Harry is fine" he said quietly to Hermione, pointing over at the brunette who was walking towards them.

Harry walked over to them, but didn't stop next to them, he kept going until he was as far away from them as he could be while still being near enough to hear the class going on.

Hermione was saddened by his lack of acknowledgement and Ron just put his arm around her comfortingly.

Harry watched his two friends and just rolled his eyes 'Whatever' he thought to himself. He looked over at the front doors and saw Draco coming towards him. He looked away and smiled to himself.

Hagrid's lesson was a review and they were doing flobberworms again. Hagrid assigned partners and when, ironically, only Harry and Draco were left, partnered them together. They both pulled off the fake 'I hate you' thing and then drifted a short distance from the class so they were out of earshot of everyone else, but still could hear if Hagrid was calling them back.

"So about this letter" Draco started, breaking the awkward silence "Are you going to be okay with this?" he finished looking into Harry's eyes for reassurance.

Harry kept his mask up in case anyone was looking, which they probably were, but still couldn't hide the excitement in his eyes.

"Yea, it should be…interesting" Harry said

Draco sighed in relief and Harry shot him a puzzled look.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to be okay with it" Draco said.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Harry asked.

"You know that this means that you are willing giving up your friends and your housemates just so you can babysit me twenty-four-seven, right" Draco said quietly because Hermione and Ron were slowly inching their way over to where the two boys stood.

"I won't be missing anything" Harry said sullenly.

Draco gave the boy a sympathetic look and then said through gritted teeth "You're doing it wrong Potter, my god, if I didn't know any better I would have thought you were one of these dumbass things."

Harry smirked and then countered "I'm sorry prince-know-it-all, maybe you should do it then."

"Fine at least we will get done on time" Draco retorted, snatching the flobberworms from Harry pointedly.

"Fine" Harry said feigning annoyance and crossing his arms over his chest. He had to bite his lip to stop from laughing, but he was glad to see it worked because Ron and Hermione started walking away from the two boys, afraid that they would set Harry off again.

"Nice work" Harry whispered

"You too" Draco mumbled and they continued their previous conversation.

"You can't let them get to you Harry" Draco said trying to look into Harry's eyes without being obvious.

"I just can't help it. They are my friends, yet they don't even know who I am. Its so frustrating having to sit down and explain everything. I just want a friends who knows when I'm in a bad mood, or when I'm happy, just by the look on my face. I don't want to have to break it down every time" Harry replied catching Draco's eye and keeping it.

In the next few seconds, Harry was pinned against the tree with Draco's hands on both of his shoulders and the flobberworms forgotten on the ground.

Draco glanced quickly over to the class who were paying no attention to the two boys and then he looked back at Harry and kissed him hard on the lips.

Harry returned the kiss immediately and then they broke apart so as to not get caught.

"Alright everyone that's all for today, we'll work on these again on Friday with the same partners" Hagrid said before the bell rang. The two boys just grinned and then Draco said "Who knew that Care of Magical Creatures would turn out to be my favorite subject after all."

Harry just smirked and then went to put the flobberworms in the case assigned for them. Draco walked away with his usual mask firmly in place and avoided his friends as he walked towards the History of Magic classroom.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Harry walked slowly to his next class and when he got there found that this day was turning around quickly. He looked to the back of the room where he usually sat and saw that Hermione and Ron were planted strategically around him so as they could talk to him and he would have to listen.

He groaned and looked around for another seat, but saw that there were none. He inwardly kicked himself for not coming to class early and then walked over to the only seat in the room.

He sat down and ignored the looks from his friends. He realized that they were waiting for him to say something so he rolled his eyes but didn't look away from the window.

"What" the brunette asked

Ron looked at Hermione and nodded.

"Harry, me and Ron would like to apologize to you. We realize that we might have been ignoring you over the summer and well, we're sorry" Hermione said apologetically in a small voice.

Harry didn't say anything he didn't even turn his head to acknowledge her. Ron looked over at Hermione who was close to tears and then gave his best friend an annoyed look.

"Look Harry, we're sorry that we weren't there for you the whole summer, but you have to stop this. It is pointless for you to be mad at us because we are in a relationship. If the shoe were on the other foot how do you think we would feel" Ron said with a slight annoyance in his voice.

Harry turned to the red-head "Is that why you think I'm ignoring you? Because you and Hermione finally confirmed the inevitable?" he said narrowing his eyes.

Ron's confidence didn't waver and he glared right back at the brunette "That's what it seems like" he said.

"Are you implying that I'm jealous of you and her?" Harry asked through gritted teeth.

"So what if I am, and besides it's the truth" Ron said stupidly.

Hermione didn't know how or when Harry had learned to move that fast but she partly blamed it on quidditch, but the next second Ron was on the floor out cold and Harry was standing above him, seething and breathing heavy

"You have nothing for me to be jealous of Weasley!" Harry growled and then shot a daring glance at Hermione who sat there shocked and confused and then he stormed out of the classroom and walked right to the Room of Requirement.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco literally ran to his dorm after class. He had to make sure that his stuff was altogether when Dumbledore decided to move his stuff. He ran around his room and threw his stuff in his trunk and then went down to the Great Hall for dinner. As he was walking through the common room however, he overheard some first years talking.

"… punched his best friend in the face and then stormed out of the classroom" a small boy with freckles said.

"I never would have thought that he would do something that's so typical of a Slytherin" said a girl with pigtails.

Draco inched slightly closer to the group of little ones.

"Yea, I mean, come on, he's _Harry Potter_ he's the Gryffindor poster boy for Christ's sake" the boy with freckles said.

Draco walked over to the group after hearing this last part.

"Excuse me, yea Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy. Could you please tell me what you were just talking about" Draco said smirking evilly to scare them if necessary.

It obviously wasn't necessary as the little boy gave it up so quickly.

"H-Harry P-p-potter, he uhh… punched his uh… best friend…uhh.. Weasley… in the face in class earlier" the freckled boy said stammering and stuttering.

"Thank you" Draco said cordially and then left the stunned boy and girl and walked the rest of the way to the Great Hall with a slight skip in his step.

'Weasley finally got what he deserved, and it wasn't even from me' He thought as he walked through the door.

As he turned to go to the Slytherin table however, he walked right into someone. As he was slowly falling, he felt a hand grasp his wrist and pull him back up. As he reoriented himself, he saw that it was Harry.

He narrowed his eyes at the brunette "Watch where you're going, _Potter_" he said maliciously.

Harry returned the glare "You're welcome for helping you up, Malfoy" he spat.

Draco felt stung by Harry's words but didn't say anything, he would say something later, but now there were people around starring at the interaction.

Harry mumbled something incoherently and Draco felt something slip into his hand. He snatched his hand out of Harry's reach as if burned, with whatever Harry slipped into it still there.

"Don't touch me Potter" Draco spat.

Harry just shook his head and roughly pushed past him and out of the Great Hall.

Draco went over to his table and sat down at the end. He piled up his plate knowing that everyone was looking at him. After a few minutes of eating, he knew everyone had gone back to their own food, so he unfolded the piece of paper under the table and then leaned in to read it.

_Draco, I hope you don't read this at the table, but don't worry if you do, no one else will be able to read it. I want to talk to you later after the move-in. I wish that you could have been there when I clocked Ron, he totally deserved it, and the look on Hermione's face was priceless. He had to go to the hospital wing, which is where I'm probably at now. I have to talk to them but don't worry I won't tell them about us. They would only ruin it and I don't want that to happen, especially since I don't exactly know what this is yet. I will see you outside of Dumbledore's office soon. – P. _

Draco smiled down at the note and then folded it back up and put it in his pocket and finished his dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ron and Hermione sat there and then looked up when the door to the hospital wing opened and Harry walked in.

"Look Ron, I'm sorry." Harry said before anyone else could talk.

Ron shook his head "I deserved it, I know you aren't jealous of me and 'Mione, I just got a little frustrated with you" the red-head said.

Harry walked over to his best friends and sat down.

"Guys I have to tell you something" Harry said slowly.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and then back to Harry.

"I'm moving out of Gryffindor Tower" he said slowly, picking at a hole in the sheets on the bed they were sitting on.

Ron's jaw dropped and Hermione looked confused.

"But..but where are you going to live?" Ron asked finding his voice through his puzzlement.

"I went to Dumbledore and he is going to give me my own rooms, under one condition" Harry said, trying to sound as solemn as possible.

"And what's that" Hermione said.

"Malfoy" Harry said simply and his two friends just looked at him confused.

"I have to share the rooms with Malfoy, Dumbledore wants me to watch him" Harry said trying hard not to look at his friend's now shocked faces.

"Just tell him you can't do it" Ron said.

"Yea Harry, you can't do it, what if he leads you right into a trap for You-Know-Who?" Hermione said.

"What if…" Ron started, but Harry cut him off by raising his hand.

"It's too late, I've already made my decision and I'm going to do it. I just wanted to let you know that this means that I won't be able to spend as much time with you any more. We won't be able to hang out as much, but I want you two to know that you are my best friends and I wouldn't change the past five years for anything" Harry said distractedly.

He looked up at the clock on the wall and then looked back to his saddened friends. Hermione had tears falling down her face as if she would never see Harry again.

"I have to go meet Dumbledore, but I will see you guys at breakfast tomorrow morning" Harry said as he walked over to the door and opened it.

He took one last look at his two best friends and then walked out of the hospital wing. As he rounded the corner down the corridor, one lonely tear rolled down his face. He was losing two best friends, but he would gain something that was much much more.

* * *

hope u liked it.. if there is any confusion.. leave a review and i will try and answer it in the next chapter.. k.. thanksss 


	7. Apologies on Napkins

Chapter 7: Apologies on Napkins

Dumbledore left dinner rather early and walked back to his office. He had expected a letter from Harry refusing the move, but he didn't receive one, which confused the old man. He walked down the corridor and noticed someone was waiting out front of his office. He smiled when he saw it was Harry.

"Can I help you Harry?" the old man asked with the usual twinkle in his eye.

Harry looked up slowly "You told me to meet you here so you could take me to my new room" he said.

Dumbledore's smile faltered but he recovered it quickly "Ah yes I did" the old man said. There was a small silence and then "Shall we?"

"Shouldn't we wait for Dr- Malfoy Professor?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore nodded and then looked down the hallway to see Draco walking toward them with his usual smirk firmly in place.

Harry turned to look at Draco and caught the other boy's eye. He smiled briefly and then glared at the floor.

When Harry caught his eye, he fought the urge to smile to keep the illusion going. He saw Harry smile to himself and then looked away from the boy and glared at the Headmaster.

"Okay then, now that we are all here, shall we?" Dumbledore said walking the opposite way towards the hospital wing.

"Mr. Weasley, you are free to go to dinner" Madame Pompfrey said after checking over Ron's now healed cheekbone and eye.

Ron nodded slowly and got up with Hermione and walked out of the hospital wing. They walked in silence toward the Great Hall with solemn faces. Hermione had silent tears leaking from her face as she walked down the marble staircase. It seemed like everyone in the Great Hall stopped to watch the two Gryffindors as the walked hand-in-hand toward their table. As soon as they sat down, Hermione fell into a fit of hysterics while Ron hugged her tight, fighting back the tears behind his eyes.

Harry had remained silent throughout the entire walk to his rooms. He looked up when Dumbledore had told him the password and when the old man showed them around. He watched the old man leave and then sank down on the couch and put his head in his hands.

Draco was watching Harry the whole time. He saw the pained look in his eyes and he wanted so badly to reach out to the brunette but he couldn't while the old man was there. When the headmaster left, he walked over and sat down next to Harry.

"Harry?" Draco said cautiously.

"I can't be their friend anymore" Harry said slowly.

Draco looked puzzled for a moment and then realized what Harry was talking about and nodded to himself.

"Is it because of me?" he asked the distraught brunette

"No, it's because of Voldemort" Harry said looking up at the boy sitting next to him.

Draco looked steadily at him as if understanding exactly what he was talking about and then reached out and grasped Harry's shoulder in a comforting way.

Harry bowed his head and closed his eyes. He finally didn't have to explain something simple to anyone. He took a slow steady breathe and then looked up into Draco's grey eyes.

Draco looked into Harry's eyes and saw the same pain he used to see in his own eyes when his father used to beat on him. He leaned towards Harry and wrapped his arms around him.

"I understand how you are feeling right now and I want you to know I'm here for you" Draco said remembering what he used to wish someone would say to him.

Harry joined in the embrace and whispered "Thank you" into the blonde's ear.

They were both so comforted by the embrace that neither wanted it to end. Harry finally began to pull out of it and Draco followed suit.

"We should get to bed, its getting late and I have homework to do" Harry said solemnly.

"Yea, me too, you need help with anything?" Draco asked hoping to spend some more time with the other boy.

Harry paused to think for a moment and then shook his head "Thanks anyway."

Draco nodded "Well if you ever need help, my door is open" he said.

Harry nodded and got up and walked to his room. When he reached the doorway he turned back to the blonde sitting on the couch.

"Goodnight Draco" he called.

"Goodnight Harry" the blonde responded.

Harry smiled and then walked into his room and shut the door.

* * *

For the next few weeks, Harry worked in a routine that was never broken. First, he woke up and went for a run around the quidditch pitch and then came back and got a shower. He went to breakfast with just enough time to eat and then went to classes. In his free period and lunch, he went back to his rooms for homework and he only went to dinner when he was hungry.

Draco watched him with some apprehension. The blonde was a little unnerved about this new antisocial routine of Harry's and he decided to confront him the week before Halloween.

The two boys were sitting in the common area doing homework in silence. Draco looked up to find Harry completely engulfed in homework and got angry.

"Why are you doing this?" he seethed.

Harry looked up confused "What my homework?"

"No. This antisocial act. Why are you doing it?" the blonde asked again.

Harry still looked lost "I have no idea what you are talking about" he said.

"You get up at the crack of dawn and go running and then you go to breakfast with just enough time to eat. You don't go to lunch and you barely ever go to dinner. What is that all about?" Draco said getting frustrated.

Harry just looked at the blonde and then started laughing.

Draco was getting mad now "What part of that was funny Potter?" he said through his teeth.

"You think I'm doing it to be antisocial?" Harry said though his giggling.

"Well, isn't it?" Draco asked, not at all amused by Harry's laughter.

"No, I was just trying to get in shape for quidditch this year and I am barely hungry anymore" Harry said.

Draco didn't know how to respond. "Oh" came out of his mouth.

Harry smiled "I'm sorry, did you want to spend some more time with me?"

Draco rolled his eyes "Conceited much Potter, why would I, Draco Malfoy, want to spend time with you?" he said.

"Oh come on, you know you want this" Harry said pointing to himself.

Draco snorted and Harry pouted and then they both burst into laughter until there was a knock on the portrait door. They quickly looked at each other and then Harry grabbed his books and ran into his room. Draco put on his mask of indifference and walked to the door. He opened the door and saw Hermione standing there.

"What do you want Granger?" Draco asked rudely

"Is.." she paused and took a deep breathe "Is Harry here?" she asked.

"Unfortunately" Draco mumbled and then he looked over to Harry's door and then back to her.

"Fine, fine, come on in then" Draco sneered. "His is the door to the left" he said as he walked over to his desk.

Hermione looked around at the common area and was impressed with how good the room looked. She walked up to the door the Malfoy said was Harry's and knocked.

Harry heard Draco say "Granger" and he shook his head. Then he heard the rest of their interaction and knew she was at the door. He got up and slowly walked over to open it.

"Hi Harry" she said timidly when he opened the door.

"Hi" he mumbled back.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked slowly.

"I guess" Harry shrugged and then moved aside to allow her into his room.

She walked in and he shut the door behind her. She just gazed around the room for a few moments and then Harry cleared his throat and she looked over to him.

"You wanted to talk?" he said slowly and she nodded "Right."

She paused for a moment and then started.

"Okay, so I know that you only did this move thing because of the pressure everyone was forcing on you and because you kept feeling alienated and because of everyone's expectations, but we all had a meeting and we all agreed that we would stop if you decided to come back to Gryffindor."

Harry shook his head "No."

Hermione's smile faltered "What do you mean "no"" she said.

"I mean exactly what the word means. No" he said bluntly.

She looked confused so he held up a hand to stop her argument in its tracks.

"I'm happy with the new living arrangement." He said.

"Well you don't look happy" she said.

"Well I am. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a Potions essay to finish" he said rudely.

She nodded slowly and swallowed hard to stop the tears from coming. Harry opened the door and she walked out slowly. He watched her walk to the portrait hole and then she turned around.

"I miss you Harry!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face. "We all do!" she said.

"I'm sorry" he said with finality.

She turned back and ran out of the portrait hole.

Draco felt bad for the mudblood, but understood why Harry was ostracizing himself from them. He shared a short glance with Harry and then Harry nodded to him and shut his bedroom door.


	8. Faint

Hey Hey readers!! i know it has been a long time since i last updated and i'm sorry. I got really busy with projects and then finals and then i got my wisdom teeth removed and then christmas and now new years.. but i had to sneak this update in...i promise i will try and update by next week!! i will also be trying to update my other story as well plus i was thinking of starting a new story but i think i might jus wait on that third one.. but enough rambling i will let you guys enjoyy this chapter... ENJOYYY!!

* * *

The Heat of Passion

Chapter 8: Faint

The next day Harry decided to eat dinner with the rest of the school. After his workout, he showered and walked down to the Great Hall. When he reached the doors an instant whisper swept through the hall. He rolled his eyes and sat at the very end of the Gryffindor table by himself. He immediately looked up and locked eyes with Draco and then looked away towards his food. He only looked up again when Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat.

"Good Evening students! It is my pleasure to announce that this year we will be celebrating Halloween with a Masquerade Ball" he stopped for the student's reactions.

The girls were whispering excitedly and the guys were twitching nervously. Dumbledore raised his hands for silence and then continued.

"The rules for the Masquerade Ball will be that you are to be in costume with a mask that hides your identity and then at midnight everyone will reveal themselves" he said, making the girls more excited.

Harry just rolled his eyes 'Just one more thing I'm not doing on Halloween' he thought to himself.

Dumbledore sat back down and Harry resumed eating. Five seconds later, Hermione sat down next to Harry.

"Hi Harry" she said excitedly.

He nodded to show her he was listening so she continued.

"Are you going to the Masquerade Ball?" she asked will a goofy smile.

He looked up and couldn't help but smile at the look on her face.

"Maybe 'Mione, we will see" he said smiling to her.

Hermione nodded "Okay, see you later Harry" she said and then after hugging him she left and went back to Ron.

Harry knew that even though she was going out with Ron she still had a crush on him. She had always had a crush on Harry; it's just that Ron returned the feelings, so she went after him instead.

He looked over at Draco who was looking right back at Harry. Harry nodded to him and then got up to leave. As he was leaving the table, he heard all the girls whispering excitedly. He chuckled to himself and then left the Great Hall.

He was in the common room when Draco got back ten minutes later. Draco plopped down on the couch next to him.

"So are you going to go?" Draco asked

"I don't know, what about you?" the brunette replied

"Maybe, I don't know" Draco replied.

They fell into silence after that until finally Draco got up.

"I'm gonna go to bed. See you in the morning" he said walking towards his room.

Harry nodded "Night"

Harry sat up for long time thinking. He stared at the flames in the grate until finally they died down. He was extremely tired by then and he just fell asleep on the couch.

Draco stretched and starred up at the ceiling.

"Ahh, Friday" he said to himself. He then got up and got a shower before leaving for breakfast. He stopped in the common room when he saw Harry still sleeping on the couch. He smiled at the peaceful look on the brunettes face and then walked over and shook him slightly.

"Harry. Harry wake up" he said softly, leaning down so he was speaking right into Harry's ear.

Harry heard the soothing voice that was telling him to wake up, but it was the first time he was having a good dream in a while and he wanted to stay in it. Soon the soothing voice became irritated, so he caved and opened his eyes slowly only to meet the grey ones waiting.

"Morning Sunshine" Draco said sarcastically

"Morning to you too" Harry replied smiling.

"Because of you we will now be late for class and I missed breakfast" Draco said

"I didn't ask you to wake me up, you could have left" Harry said

"Well…I …" Draco started to say but then gave a resigned sigh.

Harry smirked all-knowingly at the blonde and then went to his room to get changed.

When Harry was finally ready, they walked to potions together. At first they just walked in silence until finally Harry spoke up.

"So what would you be for Halloween?" Harry asked inquisitively

"Well that's obvious, a death eater" Draco said seriously.

Harry's eyes widened and then narrowed at the boy next to him "Oi, that's not funny" he said.

"Oh but it was, you should have seen the look on your face" Draco said smirking

"Don't make me punch that stupid smirk off your face" Harry said angrily.

"I'd like to see you try Potter" Draco said, glancing around to see no one in the hallway.

Harry clenched his fist and punched Draco in the face hard. Draco was caught off balance by the motion but quickly retaliated with a punch that Harry blocked, making Draco even angrier.

Draco launched himself at Harry, knocking them both to the floor and then started to punch Harry everywhere. He punched him in the face and then the stomach and then Harry threw him off and onto the floor next to where he was.

They both sat there glaring at each other breathing heavy and bleeding from the lip until Draco closed the gap between them and kissed Harry hard on the lips. Harry returned the kiss immediately and found himself lost in it. Harry could taste his own blood and Draco's blood from their cut lips and could feel Draco's hand in his hair.

The kiss felt so good that Harry thought his heart was going to burst with happiness and from the lack of oxygen and then they separated. They stared at each other breathing heavier than they were before. They smiled at each other and then panicked as they heard footsteps coming from around the corner.

They quickly stood and ran into the empty classroom that was conveniently right there and listened. They heard the footsteps growing louder and then heard them right outside the door.

"I swear to you if you do not get off these grounds Mr. Malfoy, I will call the ministry and have them escort you off them." They heard Dumbledore say, causing Draco to gasp quietly.

Harry nudged him in the ribs to be quiet and then they continued to listen.

"I am not leaving until my son is with me you old fool" Lucius said.

"Well as much as I would love to oblige that, you will have to wait until Christmas break to take your son home Mr. Malfoy, you as a school governor know that a child can only be taken out of school when they either ask to be taken out or for the necessary breaks" Dumbledore said.

There was a pause and then Lucius spoke again.

"Have it your way old man" he sneered before they heard him walking away towards the direction of the Entrance Hall. Dumbledore was silent for a few moments before he walked back towards his office.

Harry turned to the blonde that was with him and saw the shocked look on his face.

"What's wrong Draco?" Harry whispered, reaching out to place a hand on the other boy's shoulder.

"He really did come to get me" Draco mumbled

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, moving closer to the boy.

"Pansy told me a few weeks ago that my dad was coming to get me to take me home for my birthday for my induction. That's why I went to Dumbledore for separate housing, to hide from my father. I don't want to be a death eater" he said, whispering the last part.

Harry just starred at the boy for a few moments before he lifted the boy's chin so that they were looking into each other's eyes. Grey met green for a fraction of a second and then Harry crashed his lips down on Draco's.

Draco melted into the embrace and found that he lost himself completely when he kissed Harry. He realized that it felt like time had stopped and they were the only two people in the world in that fraction of a moment. And when they separated, he realized that he never wanted it to end.

Harry looked at Draco and smiled, breathing heavy.

"Let's go, I think we've missed enough of Snape's class" Harry said

Draco nodded and they walked down to the dungeons together, secretly sneaking glances at each other.

Snape glared at the empty bench in his classroom, he knew who sat there and he just kept glancing at the door. They were already thirty minutes late when suddenly the door opened and the two boys appeared glaring at each other with cut and bruised lips and Draco had a black eye. Snape rolled his eyes at their tardiness and appearance.

"Mr. Malfoy Mr. Potter, so glad you could finally join us. Would either of you two like to explain why you are late?" Snape sneered at the two boys as they sat down at their bench and refused to look at each other.

Snape had to admit that they were very good actors.

The entire class was watching now as neither boy made even a move to acknowledge the professor.

"Well?" Snape questioned again.

No response.

"Fine, then you will both serve detentions with me tonight after dinner" Snape sneered before he continued "Now get your books out and start working."

Draco and Harry glared at Snape and then at each other and then took out their books to begin work and to prevent any more confrontation with Snape.

They only spoke to each other when necessary and avoided making eye contact. They could both feel Snape starring at them from his desk, but neither wanted to bring attention to it for fear that they would get in even more trouble.

A few minutes before the bell rang, Snape shocked both boys by asking them to stay after for a moment.

When the bell rang, they walked up to his desk and stood there looking at anything but each other and glaring.

"You can stop the charade boys. I know what's going on between you two" Snape said knowingly, causing Harry's eyes to widen slightly and Draco to let out a slight cough to cover the noise of his shock.

"I don't know what you're talking about Professor" Harry said after a few moments of silence.

Snape shot Harry a dark look "Even though you are very good at it, do not play dumb with me Potter. I saw the two of you on the quidditch pitch a while back and since then I have been keeping a close eye on you both" the teacher said.

Draco looked like he was ready to faint, but Harry kept going with his denial of any guilt.

"You must have been seeing things professor, because I haven't been on the quidditch pitch yet this year" Harry retorted.

Snape looked taken aback by Harry's sudden courage, but then flared up with anger at being called a liar.

"Do Not Call Me A Liar Potter! I know what I saw!" Snape growled through clenched teeth.

Draco just sat there without saying a word getting paler by the second.

Harry's shoulders slumped slightly as he finally decided it was better to give up then to risk losing points or worse.

"It's not what you think Professor" Harry mumbled

"Oh but its exactly what I think it is Potter" Snape said, causing Harry to shrink even more.

"However my one question is why?" Snape continued, causing Draco to finally look at the teacher.

Harry and Draco looked at each other for the first time since they entered the Potions classroom and then looked at the professor in front of them.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked quizzically.

"Why are you two pretending to hate each other?" Snape said in a kind voice that Harry had never heard before.

"We can't just show up in the Great Hall holding hands!" Draco said incredulously.

"Yea, we hated each other for four years, but now we have become friends and that would really confuse people if we just showed up hand in hand one day. Its better if we pretend to hate each other so no one knows about us" Harry said.

Snape nodded "Maybe you're right but you should tell Dumbledore" Snape said.

"NO!" both boys said quickly. They looked at each other and then back at Snape.

"We can't tell him because then he wouldn't let us continue to live in a separate dorm. I can't go back to the common room with my dad trying to get me away from the school so badly" Draco said.

Snape contemplated Draco's response and then nodded.

"I understand, therefore I will not tell the Headmaster, however do try to stop beating each other up, its not healthy at all" Snape said, causing both boys to shoot him a weird look.

Snape just looked at the two boys and then said "You're dismissed, however you still have your detentions tonight after dinner."

The two boys just nodded and left the classroom with their minds racing with questions.

* * *

well there you have it.. hope you liked it.. let me know what you think... i'll try to update soon!! in case i don't update before then have Happy New Year!! 


	9. There's a good reason

Heyy people..I know it's taken me forever but I lost all my stories when my old computer broke so you will have to bear with me.. i m posting this chapter and the next chapter today so you can keep busy reading... let me know what you think

Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 9: There's a good reason these tables are numbered honey you just don't know it yet

* * *

Harry and Draco got back to their dorms after their detentions with Snape and were exhausted. They said a quick goodnight and then went to their separate rooms and passed out as soon as they hit their beds.

When Harry woke up the next morning, he didn't really move from his bed, he just laid there and thought of what Snape had said the previous day.

'Should I tell Ron and Hermione?' he thought 'Or would they not understand?' he heaved a frustrated sigh

"Penny for your thoughts" Draco said causing Harry to jump.

"Merlin, you scared me" Harry said

"Sorry I didn't mean to. Your door was open so I decided to see if you were awake and I heard you sigh. So what's on your mind?" Draco said quickly making Harry smile

"It's nothing to worry about" Harry replied

"Okay, if you say so. Well guess what, you might want to get dressed because there is a surprise visit to Hogsmeade today because of the Ball next week" Draco stated casually

Harry rolled his eyes "I guess I will go then. Maybe I can catch up Hermione and Ron" he stated in a bored voice.

"Well don't sound too excited" Draco said sarcastically

Harry smiled at the blonde "Sorry, I just don't see the point in hanging out with them when they are going to be helping each other pick out costumes and being all cutesy and disgusting" Harry replied

Draco laughed at Harry's comment "Well if you want, we can act like you have to babysit me and we both hate it" he finally said when he stopped laughing.

Harry thought about it for a few seconds "I think that could work" he said with finality.

Harry got up out of his bed and then turned back to Draco "Okay, I will meet you in the common room in like twenty minutes" he said nodding to Draco.

Draco nodded and replied "Okay" and then left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Hermione come on, you can't be serious! You're still getting ready?" Ron shouted up the stairs to the Girls' dormitories.

"Calm down Ronald, I'm coming down now" Hermione responded coming into the common room.

"Finally" he sighed "Can we go now?" he asked annoyed.

"Yes, Ronald. But shouldn't we ask Harry if he wants to go, or at least attempt to talk to him today?" Hermione said rolling her eyes at his behavior.

"Do you think he will talk to us? I mean, it has been weeks since he's talked to anyone. I will bet that he probably hasn't even talked to Malfoy and Malfoy lives with him" he said.

"That's true but I don't know, maybe we will run into him in Hogsmeade" she replied shrugging it off.

"Yea, maybe" he replied as he grabbed her hand "We better get going before all the good costumes are taken" Ron said grabbing her hand and leading her out of Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

"Wait...this isn't right. I swear this is the last time..."

"Merlin Harry you are worse than a girl!" Draco said tapping his foot impatiently

"Fine then I will just go like this" Harry replied huffily

"Fine but can we leave already?" Draco whined

Harry heaved a defeated sigh "Let's go" he said.

"Finally" Draco said breathily.

They walked down to the Entrance Hall in relative silence occasionally talking when there was no one around and throwing ideas back and forth. However, they stopped talking completely and put up their masks as soon as they reached the ever-crowded Entrance Hall. They walked past everyone and straight out onto the grounds and then straight down to Hogsmeade. When they got there they felt everyone's attention turn to them as they walked alongside each other, both looking like they would rather do anything else then be in each other's company. They reached the costume store that Draco had mentioned and they walked in together as everyone just watched the sight unfolding before them. As they closed the door, whispers were flying through the October air very quickly.

"Man you would think that they could find something else to stare at!" Harry said incredulously.

Draco nodded and looked at the rows of costumes "Well, we have a lot of looking to do so that should take our minds off of it" he said suggestively

Harry nodded "Yea, that should do the trick" he said passing an alligator costume that made him laugh.

They looked for about half an hour before Harry had found his costume. It was a bunch of different pieces put together but he got what he was going for. Draco however was a little more particular and took about an hour longer. Harry was amazed that no one came into the shop at all, but Draco said it was probably because it was said that the shop sold Dark magic items, so he just shook the idea off.

"This is it! It's perfect!" Draco finally said, rousing Harry who had been dozing off in an armchair in the corner.

Harry looked up at Draco and smiled "That looks awesome!" he said

"You really think so?" Draco asked insecurely

"Yes. It looks awesome" Harry replied sternly

"Okay then I'm going to get this one" Draco replied.

As they were paying for their costumes, Harry turned to Draco and said something that made both boys laugh hysterically.

"You know it's going to be really hard for us to pretend that we don't know who is who when we already know what each other is wearing" Harry said laughing

Draco laughed and replied "That is so true" and then he continued to laugh.

Both boys paid for their things and then calmed down before they left the store. They walked to the Three Broomsticks, got two butterbeers to go and then went back to the

* * *

"Which one looks better Ronald?" she asked from the dressing room area as she walked out with two dresses in her arms.

"I like the red one better 'Mione" he replied "now can we leave, we've spent the whole day here and the Three Broomsticks will closing to students soon" he continued whining.

"O fine then we will leave" she said putting the other dress back and taking the red one up to the register to pay for it.

"Finally" he sighed in relief as he grabbed his costume and went to pay for it as well.

They left the store and walked two steps before they both stop dead and just stared at the duo walking past them and straight up to the castle.

Ron clenched his fists and started to take a step forward before he was yanked backward.

"Let me go I'm gonna kill that Slytherin filth" Ron grumbled as Hermione restrained him with all her might.

"Let's just go Ron" she said pulling on his arm.

"But he must have Harry brainwashed or something. I mean he didn't even come over and say anything to us" Ron said furiously

"I know, but it's not Malfoy's fault. It's Harry. He will come back when he's ready Ron he just needs space" she said putting her hand on his face and making him face her.

"He'll come back to us Ron. I promise" she said looking him in the eye.

"I hope so 'Mione" he said grabbing their bags and putting his arm around her.

* * *

When everyone was back at the castle for dinner, Harry walked over to Ron and Hermione and sat down next to him. The whole Hall got quiet not sure what was going to happen because they didn't know if Harry was still mentally unbalanced or not. He smiled at Ron and started to pile his plate with food.

"Well, aren't you going to eat?" the brunette said after about five minutes of nobody moving

Ron laughed "So I guess this means your back mate?" he said

"Just gonna eat with you guys though, I'm not moving back in" Harry replied

"That's good enough for me" Ron replied patting Harry on the back.

Hermione looked on the verge of tears so Harry reached out and took her hand.

"It's okay 'Mione" he said looking her in the eye to make sure she knew he was really telling the truth.

"Yes, it finally is" she replied

The rest of the meal was spent with everyone telling Harry about everything he missed when he wasn't in the common room anymore. He felt bad that he had missed some fun things but he was relieved in the fact that had he been there it might not have happened.

When dinner was over he walked his friends to Gryffindor Tower where they invited him in for a while but he shook his head and just said the words "baby steps guys" before walking toward his dorm.

* * *

The next week went by very quickly and Friday was upon them before they knew it. Harry still hadn't gone into Gryffindor Tower but he sat with them and talked with them until dinner was over and then went his own way.

While getting ready Harry realized that he forgot one important piece to his costume, but being a wizard he fixed that and conjured it immediately. When he was ready he went down into the common area to wait for Draco. Since they were both in costume, they could walk together without it looking weird.

Draco finally came down two minutes later and Harry smiled at him.

"I can't even recognize you!" Harry said stunned

Draco laughed "That's kind of the point"

"I know but people are going to be kind of confused when they see us" Harry said laughing too.

"That just makes it even better" Draco said with an evil smirk.

They laughed together and then left the common room to go to the ball.


	10. Get Out Alive

hey here is chapter 10 i hope u enjoy it.. let me know what u think and if you have any input it is also welcome

* * *

Chapter 10: Get Out Alive

Everyone was in the Hall when they arrived, everyone stared at them and then went back to their own little business.

"I can't recognize anybody" he said dumbly

"That's the point Ronald" Hermione replied

"Well look around for Harry" He said

"Okay, I'll take this side, you take that one" she replied as they split up.

She walked toward the front of the hall and halfway there walked into someone in a very secretive costume.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there" she said

He just nodded and helped her up because she had fallen. Then he bowed, handed her a rose and stepped out of her way to allow her to pass.

She smiled and blushed "Thank you" and then continued to walk toward the front of the hall.

When she got there she found Ron

"Where did you get that?" he asked bewildered

"I walked into some guy who had his face hidden behind a mask and was wearing a top hat and a cape over there and I fell, so he helped me up and then handed me this rose" she explained

"He can't have been over there too, I saw a guy with the same costume over on my side" he replied

"Well maybe it was two different people" she asked questioningly

"Yea, maybe Did you find Harry?" he asked

"No, and I'm guessing you didn't either" she replied

"Nope, maybe he isn't here yet" he suggested

Hermione just nodded "Let's go dance" she said and they headed to the dance floor.

* * *

He was just sitting there waiting in the shadows. He was waiting for him to come over and confirm the first part of the plan was complete.

"It is done" he said quietly so as not to bring any attention to himself

The figure in the shadows just nodded and then said "It is time for phase two"

"They won't even know what hit them" the other figure said

The figure in the shadow chuckled evilly and then walked out onto the dance floor as the other figure took his place in the shadows to watch the plan unfold.

* * *

He walked up to the two of them dancing and then tapped the boy on the shoulder and motioned toward the girl, which the boy understood as a request to dance and he shrugged and looked at the girl who shrugged. Ron walked away and Hermione took the other boy's hand and began to dance with him in silence. She felt his eyes on her the entire time but was afraid to look up for some reason. After several minutes and two songs had gone by, she looked up at him and saw…his eyes!

"Harry" she whispered.

The figure just nodded and continued to dance with her.

She felt more comfortable now that she knew it was Harry, she trusted him.

"So it was you who gave me the rose earlier" she whispered again and again he just nodded

Now that she was looking at him, she could see his hair through the bottom of the top hat as well, pitch black as always.

"I can't believe I didn't know it was you" she whispered giggling.

He saw Ron coming toward them again, looking a little miffed that his girlfriend was giggling at this stranger.

"O look, it's Ron, he's been looking for you" she whispered again

The figure shook his head and put his finger to her lips.

"Ron, one more dance" she said and he nodded and went back to the table.

"Why don't you want him to know its you?" she asked

He didn't answer, he just pointed to the clock.

She understood immediately "O I see, you're waiting until midnight"

He nodded and pulled her closer into a hug.

He felt her heart racing immediately and heard her breathe hitch.

He looked to her face and saw she had her eyes closed, so she couldn't see Ron approaching.

"O Harry, I've always wanted you to hold me like this" she said while Ron was standing right there with his mouth wide open looking hurt

"Harry. I've always loved you" she said turning her head as if to kiss him. He pulled away and released her, and that quickly he had disappeared into the shadows, leaving her standing alone looking confused.

Ron was starring daggers at her.

She was just looking at him confused "What's wrong?" she asked

"Apparently I am" he said and just turned to walk away from her.

She chased after him and caught him in the entrance hall with a crowd gathering behind them.

"Ron, what happened" she asked

"You're kidding me right" he replied loudly

She flinched away from his voice "What happened?" she asked again

"You said that you _loved_ him. That you had _always _loved him, and I'm supposed to just ignore that?" he said, watching as her face dropped and lost its color

"You heard that" she said quietly

"O yea, me and everyone else standing within five feet of you" he said angrily

She didn't say anything she just hung her head.

"How could you lie to me 'Mione? For almost a year!" he said

"I'm sorry" she said

"You're sorry, that's all you can say." He said

"What else do you want me to say?" she said with tears streaming down her face now

"I don't want you to say anything, just stay the hell away from me. I can never trust you again" he looked out into the crowd and spotted the figure that was supposed to be Harry "And I hope she doesn't lie to you like she lied to me. I hope you two are happy together" he said before he turned and walked up the marble staircase and disappeared.

The figure walked out to Hermione who was now on the floor in the middle of the entrance hall crying in front of everyone. He reached out for her hand and pulled her up and sat her on the steps.

"Thank you" she whispered.

Two seconds later the other figure came out of the shadows and the two of them grabbed her and drug her up the marble staircase. No one was looking as the scene was over. She found that she couldn't scream and just sat there stunned to silence as she looked up and saw _two_ Harrys. And then she fainted.

* * *

She woke with a start as the bell for midnight rang and she found herself in a dark room she didn't recognize. She saw something move in the shadows and gasped.

"Who are you? Where am I?" she said scared

There was no answer. Then she heard a piano start to play a song she knew. She was somehow comforted by the song but knew she shouldn't let her guard down too much or something bad would happen. She saw something move again and then saw something coming towards her. It hit her leg and then hit the floor. She looked down and saw a rose.

"Harry? Is that you?" she asked. No answer.

"Harry it's past midnight you can drop the act now" she said

"Who's putting on an act" a voice she didn't recognize said.

"Who are you?" she asked timidly

"That's nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about" the voice said.

The piano stopped playing and she heard footsteps coming toward her but couldn't see anyone as is was pitch black everywhere in the room except for where she was standing.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked feeling tears prickling her eyes

She heard the footsteps get closer than stop.

"You would already be dead if that were the case" the voice said.

"Then what do you want from me?" she asked with tears pouring down her face now

"Information" was all the voice said next

"What kind of information?" she asked

"Some personal information" the voice said

"Okay" she replied looking around the room to see where the figure was but her search came up fruitless.

"What is your opinion of homosexuals?" the voice asked

She was caught off guard by the question "Ex…Excuse me?" she said

"What is your opinion of homosexuals?" the voice repeated.

She furrowed her eyebrow "Um, If that lifestyle makes them happy than that's their choice and who am I to judge or try to jeopardize their happiness"

"What if one of your friends were to tell you that he or she was a homosexual?" the voice asked

She thought for a second "Then I would be happy for them because it makes them happy" she said

"That's enough" said another voice she didn't recognize and then heard footsteps come up to her and then saw the figure come up to her

"Harry?" she asked confused.

The figure nodded and took his hat and mask off "it's me 'Mione" he said

She still looked confused so he grabbed her hand "I'm sorry about earlier but I didn't expect you to tell me that. I was going to tell you earlier but I didn't know if you would start a scene in front of everyone" he said

"What do you mean?" she asked still confused

"I mean me Hermione. I'm in love with Draco" he said. She fainted.

* * *

"Way to go, you could have gradually went into it" a familiar voice said

"I didn't know she was going to faint" she heard Harry say

"Harry" she said weakly

"Hermione, are you okay?" he asked

She looked up and saw a green-eyed Harry and a grey-eyed Harry looking down at her.

"What's going on?" she asked

"Well I wanted to see how you would react to me being in love with Draco so since me and him dressed up as the same thing, I had him help me out. I was going to tell you while I was dancing with you, that's why I leaned in. But then I saw Ron and decided against it, but then you said what you said and I saw Ron's face and that is so not what I wanted to happen I swear" Harry said.

"So you're really in love with Draco?" she asked

Harry nodded "Yes"

"Wow, I really didn't see that one coming" she whispered

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds before anyone spoke again.

"Well if he makes you happy, then I'm happy" she said and then she hugged him.

He smiled into her hair and held her tight before letting go.

"Now let's get you back to your dorm" he said picking her up

"Where am I anyway?" she asked

"The Room of Requirement" he said smiling

She giggled "Never would have guessed"

Silence passed while they walked.

"So are you guys going to tell everyone?" she asked

Draco snorted "What are you crazy Granger?"

"We are not going to tell anyone, and neither can you. You have to promise 'Mione. Promise you won't tell anyone" Harry said looking at her.

"Okay, okay I promise" she said

They reached Gryffindor Tower and said their goodbyes.

"I'm really sorry about Ron 'Mione" Harry said "I really didn't mean for that to happen" he continued

"I know you didn't it was me and my big mouth. I wasn't thinking" she replied "Don't worry I'll live" she said and then she turned and went into the portrait hole and disappeared.

"Well that was fun" Draco said rubbing his eyes.

"Yea, let's get back to the dorm so you can get rid of that hair, it's really creepy looking at myself like this" Harry said making Draco laugh.

"I don't know I think I might make this a permanent change, being a brunette seems to suit me" Draco said smiling

Harry cringed "Please no, I could never be that conceited enough to go out with myself" he said

Draco laughed again "I won't don't worry I'll change it back" he said.

"Good" Harry said with a sigh of relief causing them both to laugh all the way back to their dorm.


End file.
